Handling volatile compounds presents a variety of problems. One method of making a volatile compound easier to handle is to form a molecular encapsulation complex in which a molecular encapsulating agent encapsulates the molecules of the volatile compound. When it is desired to make use of the volatile compound, one common method involves bringing the molecular encapsulation complex into contact with a release compound, a compound that, when it contacts an encapsulation complex, promotes or causes release of the volatile compound from the molecular encapsulation complex.
In some cases, the molecular encapsulation complex is in the form of a powder, which may optionally be blended with other solid particles of other materials to form a blended powder. Such powders are generally easier to store, to transport, and/or to use than the pure volatile compound.
However, such powders do not solve all the problems associated with the use of the volatile compounds. For example, when using a release compound to release the volatile compound from such a powder, the contact between the powder and the release compound is not intimate, and it is necessary to take some measure to enhance the release of the volatile compound. Such measures include, for example, waiting an undesirably long time for the volatile compound to release, or providing some mechanical aid (e.g., shaking, stirring, effervescent action, etc.). U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,319 describes a composition containing a molecular encapsulation complex of a molecular encapsulating agent with a cyclopropene compound, mixed with a water absorbent material.
It is desired to provide a device that improves intimate contact between replacement compound and molecular encapsulation complex.
Additionally, powders present difficulties in handling because they flow and make dust. Therefore it is also desired to provide a device that contains molecular encapsulation agent and that has a fixed structure.